Helping Klaus
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When a vampire Ginny Weasley recieves a mysterious letter signed only the Mikaelson family asking for help she finds herself traveling to New Orleans. But what will happen once she gets there? And why does she feel drawn to the dangerous Klaus Mikaelson?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Eastern Funfair's Gnome Throwing, Southern Funfair's Guess the Name, and Northern Funfair's Puppet Show. Also for Summer Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Tyiron on Iron Throne (dialogue) "Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you."**

**Eastern Funfair's Gnome Throwing - Ginny Weasley**

**Southern Funfair's Guess the Name - Sanguini - write about a vampire/Vampire AU**

**Northern Funfair's Puppet Show - Supernatural, Vampire Diaries/The Originals**

**Summer Bingo - 5E moon, Word Count 2,531 words.**

**I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my very first The Originals crossover with Harry Potter. Here is Helping Klaus.**

New Orleans. Home of Mardi Gras. The birthplace of jazz. The one place Ginny Weasley had never dared to go to since the day she'd been turned into a vampire. She'd heard plenty stories about the vampires of New Orleans and the feuds they'd engaged in. But then the mysterious letter addressed to her had arrived calling her a Heretic and telling her to come to New Orleans. But that wasn't the strangest part of the letter it was signed with only a family name. The Mikaelsons.

She'd heard stories about the Mikaelsons from around the vampire community. They were said to be the original vampire family, or at least that was what she'd heard. She'd also heard the most of the family were insane. But she guessed that living as long as they did would make anyone go crazy after a while.

She walked past a young dark haired woman on the street outside of one of the shops. Maybe she could ask this young woman for directions to the Mikaelson house. The worst that could happen was she didn't know the way. Then Ginny would just look for someone else who could help her.

"Hello," she said approaching the woman with a smile on her face. "I'm a little lost. I was hoping that you'd be able to tell me the direction to the Mikaelson place."

A look of fear crossed the woman's face and she shook her head before racing back into the shop. The door was slammed behind her and the signed flipped to close after the sound of the lock sliding home sounded.

That was odd. Why would mentioning the Mikaelsons make someone react like that? She'd heard the stories sure but they were all just hype. Right? The Mikaelsons weren't crazy. Were they?

"You're looking for the Mikaelsons you won't find them here," came a voice from behind her. A dark skinned man with dark eyes and handsome boyish smile was standing behind her. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. So he must be a vampire too. "They were chased out of New Orleans almost a century ago by their father." The man held out his hand to her. "I'm Marcel Gerard. Who might you be and why are you looking for the Mikaelsons of all people?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley," she told him not entirely trusting the man in front of her. She'd learned the hard way that trusting people who showed you a beautiful face would only lead to trouble. Trouble and death. "I'm a friend of a friend of theirs." Which wasn't entirely untrue. She was friends with Bonnie Bennett, who dealt with the Mikaelsons a while back, although they didn't exactly part on friendly terms, she could still try to mislead this person, this Marcel guy. "I was told that I could just pop in if I was in the area." Which was a lie but she hoped he wouldn't see through it. "If you'd be so kind as to tell me where they've gone I would be much obliged to you."

Marcel studied the girl in front of him. She was obviously a vampire as exhibited by her daylight ring but there was something else there too. He felt a power coming off her that shouldn't be coming off her. Witches weren't supposed to be able to keep their abilities once they turned into vampires. So he was pretty sure she was hiding something. A smirk formed on his face as he held up his hands. "I'm sorry to disappoint you," he said. "No has heard from the Mikalesons for a while. At least no one from New Orleans. So I can't tell you where they are. Perhaps you should come with me and I can put you up until they return."

Ginny laughed. "I'm sorry I've got accommodations already but thank you anyway," she told him with a smile of her own. "I'd better get going then. It was nice meeting you, Marcel."

"You too, Ginny," Marcel smiled as he watched the red haired woman walk down the street. He motioned one his men over to him. "I want you to watch her and tell me where she goes and who she talks to. Do you understand? If she's with the Mikaelsons I need to know."

The man nodded and walked off after Ginny not understanding why this woman was important to his boss. Or why he made mention of the Mikaelsons. The Mikaelsons had been gone for some time now. Everyone knew that Marcel was the king of the vampires in New Orleans now.

Meanwhile, another figure was tracking Ginny's movements through the streets of New Orleans. He moved silently not wanting to alert the henchperson Marcel had sent after the girl to his percense. He'd heard what Marcel had said about needing to know if this Ginny was with the Mikaelsons.

"Hello," Ginny's voice floated back to the dark suited vampire behind her. "I know someone's there. So you might want to think about coming out and telling me who you are. If you don't it might not end so well for you."

Holding up his hands and walking into the light of the street, Elijah Mikaelson stepped forward. "I heard you were looking for myself and my family, young one," he said. "Come with me, Miss Weasley and try not bring too much attention to yourself. We don't want to many people knowing we're back."

Ginny watched the man's dark suited back as he walked off into the night. She found it kind of odd that she'd been searching for most of the night and then at this point, this man decides to come help her.

"I'm sorry how do you know who I am?" she called as she raced to catch up with Elijah Mikaelson. She read enough about them to know that Elijah was always dressed elegantly. "We've never met before."

"A friend of a friend of ours told us you might be able to help us with a problem we have," Elijah told her skirting over the question at hand. "We don't really have time to stand out here discussing the details."

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and cocked her head at his back. "I'm not moving another step until I at least know whose leading me and to where?" She folded her arms over her chest raising her eyebrows in question. She could wait all day if she had to.

Elijah sighed seeing she wasn't going to move until she got her answers. "I am Elijah Mikaelson," he told her. "I wrote to you asking you to come here. We're going to my family's home."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't expecting the Mikaelsons to look so young, or to be so attractive at that. She also wasn't expecting to for one of them to be on the look out for her. Least of all, for him to lead her to their family home.

"I wasn't expecting someone so….young," she told him following as he walked down the streets of New Orleans.

"I wasn't expecting someone so mature," he answered back. "I was told you were changed recently."

Ginny nodded. Then smacked herself upside the head. He couldn't see her while she was behind him. "Yes," she told him. "I was recently turned. It was during the Battlle…."

"Of Hogwarts," Elijah finished for her. "We do hear things. I'm so sorry you went through that. It must have been hard for you to adjust?"

"It was a little bit," Ginny said as they walked along the street, music swelling up around them, in the dark of night.

"I also heard that you were a witch before you changed. How was it you came to keep your powers when all other witches lose theirs when they change?"

Bonnie Bennett had asked her that question as well. Ginny didn't know the answer to that question. She'd been wondering the same thing herself since Bonnie told her that she shouldn't still have magical abilities. Since Elijah's letter showed up calling her a Heretic.

"What's Heretic?" Ginny asked as they approached a dark car sitting at the end of the street. "You called me that in your letter. I just wanted to know what that was."

"I'll explain when we reach our destination," Elijah told her hand on the handle of the door to the car. "Please, get in."

Ginny opened door to the back seat, seeing as the front was occupied by a pretty dark haired girl who could have been the same age as Ginny, and climbed into the car. She smiled at the dark haired girl and held out here hand.

"I'm Ginny," she introduced herself to the girl.

"I'm Hayley," the girl said shaking Ginny's hand. "Elijah, what's going on?"

"Like I told Miss Weasley here I will explain everything when we get back to the manor," Elijah told Hayley. Putting the car into drive he pulled away from the curb while pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Should you really be using the phone while driving?" Hayley asked pointing out something that Ginny was wondering too. "That's not really safe. Is it?" She reached over and took the phone from Elijah as it began to ring.

Ginny could hear Hayley talking exasperatedly to someone over the phone. This person must have annoyed her very much because she kept telling him to stop acting like a spoiled child. She could hear a raised male voice on the other side of the phone before Elijah took the phone back from Hayley.

"We'll be home in a little bit, Niklaus," he said into the phone. "Please don't be in the delightful mood you're in now when we get there. We don't want to give Miss Weasley the wrong impression of us." With that he hung up the phone. "I'm sorry about my brother, Niklaus, and Hayley, here. They're going through a bit of a complication which will be explained shortly."

Ginny's mouth hung open as they turned towards the gates of an old manor house from 1800s. It was one of the most beautiful places that Ginny had ever seen in her entire life, or afterlife, as it were. It was tall, grand building, that looked like it had enough rooms to host an entire army. That is if someone felt like hosting an entire army. The ivy that curled up some of the terraces made it look even more lovelier. She heard the door bang open as the moon disappeared behind the house. Someone had stalked out of the house and standing near the doorway arms folded over their chest.

The door opened when the car slid to a stop and a sandy blonde haired man was staring down at Ginny. He seemed very shocked to see her and Ginny couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she was not who he was hoping to see.

"Is this the Heretic?" he asked without introducing himself.

"Inside Niklaus," Elijah chided him.

"The Heretic has a name," Hayley pointed out. "Her name's Ginny. You might want to use it if you want to ask for her help, Klaus."

Klaus. The name rang through the air like a bullet being fired from a gun. She'd heard of Klaus Mikaelson and none of the things she'd heard had been good. But this man couldn't be him. Could he?

"I'm sorry, Ginny, then," Klaus said, his voice sending butterflies soaring through her chest, as he looked her over, "are you the Heretic?"

"Whatever that means," Ginny answered with a nod. "You must be the Hybrid, then." She studied him a slight blush coloring her cheeks. He was rather attractive for someone who most claimed was crazy.

"You've heard of me?"

"It's not all true," Elijah interjected motioned for them all to enter the house. "Niklaus likes to dramatize everything. It's a bad tendency of his."

"Speaking of bad tendencies of Nik, are we?" the blonde woman in the sitting room called as they entered the room. "There are ever so many to pick from. Aren't there, brother?"

"Oh, little sister," Klaus sighed looking like he was going to say something else before Elijah cut him off.

"Miss Weasley here is how we are going help keep Hayley safe from the other witches," Elijah said as though it was as easy as just saying it.

"How exactly am I going to do that?" Ginny asked trying to not let her anxiety fill her voice. "Protect her from the other witches why?"

"The witches want to kill Niklaus's unborn child, of course," the blonde woman, who Elijah had hurriedly introduced as Rebekah, said as though Ginny should already know that. "You're here to help us protect them." She folded her arms over chest. "You are the Heretic, aren't you?"

Ginny felt her chest tighten as both Klaus, and Rebekah studied her. They were studying as though expecting her to perform some feat of magic upon request. Trying to breathe normally Ginny found her head spinning and blood pumping in her ear, drowning out Eljiah's words, and knew she had to get out of this room now.

"I...I...air," she gasped running out the open door behind Klaus. She could hear voice raise behind her as she ran and ran. She ran until she was outside again. In a yard anyone would die to have. She looked around as she took a couple calming breathes taking in the pool, and the garden.

"It's quite lovely, isn't it?" came the voice that sent tingles up and down her spine. Klaus. She hadn't heard him come out after her. "This was...is one of my favorite places in this entire house." He motioned her over towards a bench.

Smiling thankfully, Ginny sat down on the bench allowing herself to fully calm down. "I'm sorry," she told him. "It's just a lot to take in. You know?"

Klaus nodded as he sat down beside Ginny. He felt sorry for the girl. She didn't need this much pressure put on her shoulders. Especially considering the amount she was probably already under.

"How do you it?" Ginny's voice broke the quiet. "How do deal with being different from everyone around you?"

"You never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not," Klaus told her watching the young woman's face. "Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you."

Ginny nodded taking in the advice. "Thank you, Klaus," she said watching the man who was supposed to be the most horrible being alive. She felt that maybe he was just misunderstood. Maybe deep inside there was a good side to Klaus Mikaelson. Someone who wasn't good wouldn't have come after her to see if she was alright. Right?

"Take time," he said patting her knee as he got up. "We'll be waiting for you, love."

Ginny watched Klaus walk back inside the manor feeling a bit more close to someone in strange environment she was thrown into. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would. Maybe this could be the start of something good. Maybe.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Helping Klaus. I don't own any character you might recognize because this a piece of fanfiction. The people who do own them are JK Rowling and the wonderful people who brought us The Vampire Diaries/The Originals/Legacies. All credit for anyone or place recognizable goes to them.**


End file.
